To Be Loved
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: Her parents barely acknowledged and she sometimes felt alone, so someone had to let her know what love felt like  Sequel is up and called To A Friend
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it's been a while. But I've been improving in writing... and getting distracted.

* * *

><p>Sam turned her stereo up to drown out the sound of her parents' annoying laughter. They were probably watching one of their stupid television shows. Frankly, sitting here trying to drown out her surroundings was getting boring. So she threw a sweatshirt on and made her way downstairs. She didn't bother to tell her parents' where she was going, 'cause <em>they<em> didn't bother to care. She heard their laughter again and rolled her eyes as she slipped her black Converses' on. With one more glance towards them, Sam slipped out the door.

It was getting dark, but it wasn't as chilly as she expected. She started down the road towards Ari's house, which was only three minutes from hers. She picked up a decent sized pebble and threw it in the air then caught it. Once she got to the familiar, white house, she threw the pebble at the top right window. Brown eyed Ari looked out then opened the window, wearing her red beanie as usual.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Are you allowed out this late?" Sam asked. Ari bit her lip.

"No… but I'll sneak out. Wait for me." She closed the window then disappeared from view. Ari wasn't a bad kid, she had a good life, nice things, nice parents. She just had a tendency to disobey rules. She came out from the back gate and started to walk with Sam.

"Where are we going?" Ari asked.

"Anywhere." Sam replied. After a couple of blocks, they ran across the street to their favorite book store; Skulk and Lurk. "Oh sweet sanctuary." Sam breathed.

"Escaping the house?" Mark asked. Mark was one of the employees, which is how Sam and Ari became friends with him, besides school. He wore a black T-shirt and black bondage shorts. He wore black Jordan's and a silver nose pierce.

"Maybe," Ari said as she went over to him. "Any new books?"

"Sorry, the next bundle of books don't come until next week," Mark said. Ari huffed and went into the science fiction aisle.

"Oh hey, guess who got their driver's license," He said.

"I guess Mark." Sam said, scanning the books shelves.

"Yup. No more riding the bus to work."

"Yippee." She said unenthusiastically. Mark was about to make a snappy remark, but kept his mouth shut when he saw another customer come in. He smiled at them as they passed then shot Sam a look. She smirked a little then picked up a book and started to read the back. She looked up and noticed a kid in the next aisle looking at her. He looked back at the book he was reading then closed it and put it back on the shelf.

"Vladimir Tod," Ari read aloud. "You know, I've never read this series," But Sam wasn't listening, she was now staring at the boy. He wore a grey sweatshirt with a white T-shirt underneath and black baggy jeans. His hair was jet black and his eyes were baby blue, but as he looked up to meet her gaze, she _swore_ she saw his eyes flash green.

"Hello? Earth to Sam," Ari waved a hand in front of Sam's face. She blinked then slapped Ari's hand away.

"Do you mind?" She said.

"You just blacked out for a moment," Sam went to look back at the boy, but he was gone.

"Nice of you to notice," She muttered. Ari shook her head and made her way over to one of the tables. Sam followed and sat down cautiously, looking around the store. Ari raised an eyebrow and Sam looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ari said, shaking her head. Sam gave up in looking and slouched in her seat. Ari closed her book and stood. "I'm getting this." She threw the book onto Mark's counter, the book getting there before she did. "Ring me up Mark," She said.

"Yup." He said. Sam watched at the door as Ari paid.

"See you in school Mark," Sam said as they left. She and Ari walked to her house, then Sam continued to her own. She sighed as she approached it then opened the door to find all the lights off. She slipped off her shoes and made her way up the stairs. Her parents' door was closed, which meant they were probably sleeping. She rolled her eyes and entered her room, closing the door behind her as she did.

* * *

><p>The horn beeped loudly, and Sam rolled her eyes as she approached Mark's car. He lowered the music as she got in the passenger's seat.<p>

"What's up?" He asked as he drove off. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing much." He gave her a one- shoulder shrug then looked out the window.

"Are we picking up Ari?" He asked.

"No. She's taking the bus."

"I remember those days," Sam groaned and leaned back in her seat.

"I really don't want to hear the stories of when you didn't have a license, 'cause I was actually _there_. I don't need to hear it again." He smiled and tugged a black beanie over his black locks. He looked at his watch and huffed.

"I hope we're not late. I can't afford another detention." He said. The school parking lot was almost full, so Mark circled around it until he found a space. He parked the car and took his seatbelt off. "Let's go." He and Sam walked to the entrance, then parted ways when they got to the lobby. Sam made her way down the hallway and turned into her classroom just as the bell rang. She took her seat in font of Ari and turned to see her.

"I'm guessing Mark drove you." She said.

"Did the left over fear in my eyes give it away?" Sam joked. She spun back around when Mr. Lancer started to ramble about some play involving Shakespeare. Sam tried not to fall asleep and tapped the end of her pencil on her notebook to entertain herself. She looked over her shoulder at Ari, who _was_ asleep. As soon as Lancer turned his back, she whipped around and hit Ari over the head with her notebook. She woke with a jerk, but was still soundless. Sam was relieved when the bell rang and she silently slid her books into her back pack.

"Congratulations, you managed to sleep the entire period without getting caught." She said. Ari yawned and grabbed her books.

"It's a record." She said.

They were both dying by lunch and walked sleepily to their tables where Mark was. They both sat across from him then slouched in their seats. Mark leaned forward and smiled.

"I got news," He said. Ari picked up something gooey with her fork then watched it drop onto her plate with a tired expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad are giving me fifty dollars each for every time I get a hundred on a test, which it so happens I did, so I'm going to use that money to bring you guys to the carnival tonight." Ari perked up and looked at Sam.

"Up top!" She said, high fiving her. Mark nodded and patted the table.

"Be ready at six."

* * *

><p>I know it's slow, but it'll pick up in the next chapter. ...I just have to write it first.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, it's been a while but I've just been busy with school, and song writing, and I've been working on a new story and... okay, fine, I was just being lazy

* * *

><p>Sam put her sweatshirt on and headed out the door. She just <em>loved <em>how her parents don't ask her where she's going or when she was going to be back. She got into the passenger's seat of Mark's car.

"Hey," Ari greeted. Sam put her seatbelt on and put her feet on the dashboard.

"I can see you're excited," She said. Ari smiled and nodded and Mark started down the street.

"We are going to spend _all_ night here. Thank God it's Friday." He said. He and Ari high-five and Sam smiled. He suddenly looked at her and shoved her feet off the dashboard.

"Get your feet off my dash women," He said. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Mark turned the radio up. After a few miles, they were soon parking in the parking lot of the carnival.

"Sam's driving back." He joked as he got out of the car.

"Dude, I'm fourteen," She said.

"Since when do _you _obey the rules?" Ari said. Sam smiled and waited on line for her ticket along with Mark and Ari.

One hour and forty bucks later, Sam, Mark and Ari had gone on almost all the rides. So while Ari and Mark went to get snacks, Sam snagged a table and sat with her feet on the bench. It was getting pretty dark and the lights on the rides started to light up. Ari came back with Mark trailing behind and held a funnel cake to Sam's face.

"Want some?" She asked. Sam made a face and pushed it away. Ari shrugged and picked a piece off the plate.

"Here, I got Razzles." Mark said, holding up the rectangular box.

"Ooh, give me." Sam said, holding out her hand. He poured some into her hand then put the box to his mouth and tilted it upwards. "Oh great, now I'm going to have Mark germs."

"That'd be so cool if they had a germ named after me," Mark said. Ari rolled her eyes and sat on the bench, next to Sam's feet.

"Nice shoes." She said.

"I know." Ari scoffed and scooped a piece of funnel cake into her mouth. "Admit it, I'm the most modest out of all of us."

"That's true." Mark said. Ari shrugged and stood up in front of Sam to face Mark.

"What's next?" She asked. Sam started to scan the rides she didn't go on, then her eyes stopped on the Ferris Wheel line. She saw that boy, the one she saw at the bookstore.

"Move." She said, pushing Ari to the side. But as soon as she moved, he was gone. How the _hell_ did he move so fast?

"What?" Ari asked, visibly annoyed. Sam shook her head and looked down.

"Nothing." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, you want to go hit the Spinner?" He asked them. Sam shrugged and Ari nodded. She walked next to Mark but Sam walked behind with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. Mark swung his arm around her neck and dragged her next to him.

"What's got _you _all peeved?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ari looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "_Nothing."_ She said again.

"_Okay_," She said.

"Whatever you say," Mark said, taking his arm back. Sam squinted her eyes at them and Mark smiled. They got to the Spinner and circled around it, looking for seats.

"Let's go in seat twenty." Ari said.

"Uh, I don't think so," Mark said with a face.

"Why not?"

"Someone puked in that one."

"Eww!" Sam and Ari chorused. He laughed and patted a different seat.

"Let's get this one." He said. Mark went in first, then Ari, but the employee stopped Sam from getting in.

"Only two to a seat." He said.

"Yo, it's three." Mark argued. The employee shook his head.

"Not anymore." Sam patted the seat.

"I'll be right behind you." She said. She got in the seat behind them and scooted all the way to the right. She felt someone plop down next her and pull the safety bar down. When she looked to see who was invading her personal bubble, her eyes went wide. It was the boy again, sitting right next to her. The ride started, but unlike Mark and Ari, who were screaming like it was the best thing in the world, he seemed relaxed. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the bar. Sam slouched in her seat, wondering what the hell was up with this kid. His eyes flash green, he disappears from her sight within seconds, and being on a crazy ride that spins at thirty miles per hour seems to be his relaxing time. The ride stopped and they both got off.

"So when you want to relax, you get on a gut wrenching ride?" Sam commented, stopping the kid from leaving. He laughed and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"That was the most relaxing thing to me so far today." He said. What was _that _supposed to mean? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You look familiar, do you go to my school?" She asked.

"Do you go to Casper High?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." She blinked.

"Oh… I never see you." He smiled and glanced down.

"You might have seen me being shoved inside a locker by Dash Baxter." He said. She cringed.

"Ooh, that guy's an asshole," He laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"He's such a baby though. I bet I could take him," She said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Have you _seen _his muscles?"

"Hey, all I need is one good shot to the balls and he's down." He laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, when you do, kick him hard for me." He left saying that and Sam smiled, but the smile quickly faded. She forgot to ask his name.

"Were you just talking to Danny?" Ari asked as her and Mark finally joined her.

"Huh?"

"Danny Fenton, he's in my social studies class. You were talking to him?" She asked. Sam shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yeah."

"Ooh, _now_ she's all smiley." Mark said smugly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She asked. Mark shrugged casually and started to walk with Ari, leaving Sam dragging behind until she caught up. He looked at her from the side before cracking a smile.

"You like him."

"What?"

"Aww, it's okay Sam. We won't tell him," Ari said, smiling. Her and Mark walked along but Sam had stopped. She didn't like Danny… right? She shook her head.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Okay, now I'm just being inappropriately lazy. But I'm gona stop... at at least try... It's a bad habit... <em>I've got these habits that I cannot, I got these habits that I can't, I got these habits that I cannot break<em>...

Hehe sorry... I'll shut up now


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been a while since I updated. It's just I have my other story out right now, so yeah...

And, hey, I uploaded before one A.M., it's a new record!

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." Sam said, slouching in her seat. Ari followed pursuit and glared at Mark. He had dragged them to the DMV with him, hoping they'd keep him entertained while he waited. So far his plan was failing. All they did was slouch in their seats and glare at him.<p>

"Why can't you get your other buddies to go?" Ari asked. Mark sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Like _they _want to spend half the morning at the DMV," He said. Sam and Ari looked at each other before looking back at Mark.

"Neither do we! Why did you bring us?" Sam said. Mark smiled and laughed.

"'Cause you guys were dumb enough to think I was _actually _going to bring you guys out for breakfast," He said.

"Yeah, my stomach thanks you for that," Ari muttered sarcastically. After a few minutes, Mark was called up, leaving Sam and Ari to play tic-tac-toe for the seventh time in a row on a napkin. Ari gave up after loosing almost all games and threw the napkin into the garbage.

"Screw this," Sam stood up and grabbed Ari, who was too lazy to move her feet, and walked over to Mark. "We're walking to the Skulk and Lurk." She said. He saluted them as they walked out.

"Wait, we're what? Ugh, I don't want to walk," Ari whined. Sam rolled her eyes as she dragged her across the street.

"It's not far from here… ten minutes tops." Ari stopped.

"Ten minutes!" Sam pushed her in front of her, making her stumble a little.

"Come on lazy bones," Ari slouched over and sulked all the way there. Sam held back remarks, knowing Ari was cranky in the morning. After several minutes, they entered the Skulk and Lurk. "That wasn't so bad." Sam said to her.

"Uh-huh." Ari said, going into the horror section. Sam went into the back corner of the store, which contained posters, comic books and graphic novels. She blinked as she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"You read?" She asked, pretending to be taken off guard. Danny gave her a 'haha' look before cracking a smile.

"Comic books." He said, holding one up.

"Ah, something with little words and lots of pictures." She mocked. He tossed his comic book on a nearby table and sat down. He motioned for Sam to do the same, who hesitated before doing so.

"What books are _you _into?" He asked. Sam scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You're just looking for something to make fun of me with."

"Maybe…" He caught the sight of someone outside the window of the store. He tried to ignore it, until the person started knocking. He shook his head and reached for the comic. "That would be my best friend Tucker. I'm supposed to buy this for him." He said.

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged then chuckled.

"He's scared of this place for reasons unknown." He said. He went over to one of the counters and paid for the comic. He faced Sam once more before leaving. "Bye." She turned around, but he was already gone.

"How does he _do _that?" She said quietly to herself.

"Do what?" Ari asked from behind her, scaring the everliving out of her. After seeing Danny here, she totally forgot she came here with Ari. Sam swiped a hand down her face.

"Nothing." She said before walking into an aisle.

"Well… you can't blame a girl for asking a question," Ari said, pretending to be offended. Sam rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"You know Mark, people are going to think you're a pedophile." Sam said, sitting on his couch.<p>

"Why?" He asked. Ari aimed the pool stick and hit the white ball, knocking it into the seven all which fell in the hole.

"'Cause you hang out with two fourteen year olds." Ari said. Mark took a sip of his beer and grabbed his pool stick.

"So? And I have other friends my age," He said.

"Then go hang out with them." Ari said.

"Yeah, we're sick of you." Sam joked. He scoffed and aimed his pool stick.

"Who else is going to give you access to alcohol?" He said. Ari and Sam looked at each other.

"He got us there." Ari said. Sam laid down on the couch and turned over so her back was facing Mark and Ari. Mark took a couple more shots before putting his pool stick down.

"What's up with you?" He asked Sam.

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling up to it tonight," She muttered. Ari leaned on her pool stick and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to leave me alone with _him_?" She said. Sam got up and climbed the stairs that led out of the basement to outside.

"Looks like. See ya later." Ari and Marked looked at each other as Sam shut the door behind her.

"Did Sam just ditch us?" Mark said. Ari sighed and laid her pool stick on the pool table.

"Looks like… I get to finish her drinks." Mark shrugged and hit the last ball into a hole.

"Go crazy."

Sam hopped onto the sidewalk and put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. She heard two boys laugh from behind her but shook it off. Whatever, she'd kick their asses if they tried anything on her. Before she knew it, a figure jumped in front of her from, where it looked like to her, the sky.

"Holy fu-"

"Well, hello to you too." A familiar voice said. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and saw the figure in front of her was Danny.

"Dude, you're lucky I didn't have my mace on me. What are you doing out late on a Sunday?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"I have a ten o'clock curfew. What's _your _excuse?" He said.

"My parents don't care." He was silent for a moment.

"Nice." Another voice said, breaking the silence. A boy with dark skin with a PDA in hand stepped beside Danny. "Thanks for introducing me Danny," He said sarcastically.

"Well, if you really want introductions, this is Tucker, and Tucker this is-"

"Sam Manson." Tucker finished for him. Sam cocked her head to the side.

"You know me?" She asked.

"Everyone knows you! Your like, the badass freshman in Casper High,"

"Yeah, I mean, who can forget the time you beat the crap out of that jerk Kwan?" Danny said, putting an elbow on Tucker's shoulder. Sam shrugged, her hands still in her pockets.

"I actually have a very valid explanation for that… nope, I lied. I don't." Sam said.

"Don't you hang out with that girl Ariana?" Tucker asked. She nodded and he smiled. "She's hot." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Ari? Hmm, I don't know, she's not really into techno geeks." Sam said, crossing her arms. Danny laughed as Tucker's eyebrows fell.

"Hey!" Danny was still chuckling when he suddenly felt a chill throughout his body. He gasped then looked at Tucker.

"Uh… we have to go Sam. We'll see you in school," He called before leaving from where they came. Sam stood there alone in the darkness and looked down. She walked home, all the while thinking about Danny Fenton, and not able to shake the thought that there was something off about him.

* * *

><p>Well, it's 12:42 A.M., so I'm going to eat some cereal and go to bed... well that seems completely backwards...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dammit! 1:46 A.M. ...I told myself I'd stop posting in the early hours of the morning... I lied to myself...

I haven't posted in a while mostly because I've been distracted with fixing one story and making two others, this chapter in my opinion was written kind of sloppily 'cause I've been too busy and distracted to go over it so... forgive me? ...no? ...dammit.

* * *

><p>Ari stopped looking at Sam and looked at Mark, who was also looking at Sam and shaking his head. Her eyes hadn't left Danny's lunch table since she stepped foot in the cafeteria. Ari pushed her tray aside and laid her arms on the table.<p>

"Just go talk to him." She said.

"Make me." Mark dropped his fork and laughed sardonically.

"Believe me Sam, I will." He said. She sighed and swung her legs over the bench.

"Fine." Ari and Mark watched her walk over to the table but caught the glare she sent them as she made her way over there. Without taking her eyes off Sam, Ari nudged Mark.

"I bet you she'll choke." She said. Mark slapped her hand.

"You're so on." As soon as Sam came over to the table, Danny straightened. She leaned on it and eyed him. She squinted at him before she nodded.

"You're stalking me aren't you?" She said. He raised an eyebrow and put his arms on the table.

"Am not." He said.

"Then why am I suddenly seeing you everywhere I go?" He shrugged and took his arms back.

"It's a small town." He replied. Sam raised her eyebrows. _That _was his excuse?

"Really? I seem to run into you a _lot _unplanned," She said. Danny shrugged and smiled.

"Then let's actually plan something. Be at Skulk and Lurk at seven?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," She said subconsciously. Ari and Mark watched as she sat back down at their table. Ari slouched over and Mark nudged her hard.

"I win." He said. It was then that Ari saw Sam's eyes turn wide.

"What?" She asked.

"…I think I just made a date with Danny." She said, blinking. Mark held a hand up to Sam.

"Yeah! Up top," He said. Sam glared and Ari shook her head. "…Is that _not _what you wanted?" He asked, slightly confused. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Guys are so clueless." She said. Mark took his hand back and let his shoulder droop.

"I'm so confused," Sam shook her head.

"Why would someone want to go on a date with me?" She asked, mostly to herself. Mark scoffed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sam, especially coming from me, but you're kind of hot." He said. Sam blinked.

"Huh?" Mark nodded.

"Yup." She looked at Ari who just nodded too.

"You don't see it?" She asked. Sam looked at her blankly. Ari leaned back and looked at Mark. "Wow… she really _is _the most modest out of all of us."

* * *

><p>Sam heard footsteps behind her and squinted her eyes. She turned around and rolled her eyes in frustration.<p>

"Why are you following me home?" She asked exasperated. Ari stepped forward and walked beside her.

"To get you ready for your date." She said. Sam looked at Mark who just gripped the straps on his backpack.

"…I don't think so." She said. Ari looked over at Mark.

"She's refusing. Grab her other arm." Sam's eyes widened as Mark and Ari grabbed each arm and hauled her across the street.

"What the hell guys? We're just going to the freaking Skulk and Lurk," Sam said, kicking her legs. She nailed Mark in the gut and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather go home _not _feeling like a kidnapping victim." He got up but still clutched his stomach.

"Ugh… now I know how Kwan felt," He said. He followed as Ari walked behind Sam.

"Stop following me!" Sam said.

"I think you ruptured my organs," Mark groaned. Ari slapped his shoulder and he made a face.

"Shut up." She said. Sam got to her house and stopped in the doorway.

"You guys aren't going to leave, are you?" She said. To answer her question, Ari dragged Mark up the stairs. Sam dropped her backpack by the stairs and peeked into the living room where her parents were. She was hoping for a 'hi' or a wave or anything to let her know they knew she was home. As usual, she got nothing, then realized Ari was in her room probably tearing apart her closet. She sprinted up the stairs and entered her room where Mark was stretched out on her bed and Ari was searching through her closet.

"Do you mind?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"No I don't." Came her reply.

"Really Ari, we're just going to a book store. I don't need to dress up,"

"Maybe not, but you're not going to wear your usual, raggedy clothes," Sam was a little taken back. She blinked and looked at Mark.

"Can you believe this?" She said. He put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, this is girl stuff. I don't even know why I'm here," He said.

"How about you both get out," She started to push Ari towards the door and Mark followed.

"But what are you going to wear?" Ari asked.

"I am wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie."

"But-"

"I'll tell you how it goes." She shut the door and locked it as soon as Mark hurried out. She sighed and picked up the clothes Ari tossed about. She wasn't lying about wearing the skinny jeans, but she wore a black long sleeved shirt instead of the hoodie.

She made her way down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her key in case her parents forgot about her and locked the door on her. Plugging an earphone into her ear, she hopped onto the sidewalk and started to blast some of Morbid Anti Social Youth's new stuff. She finally made it to Skulk and Lurk and stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she walked in.

"Aw man, tell me you're _not_," She groaned.

"Sorry, should have told you before." Mark said, but still smiled smugly. She leaned on the counter and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever you're planning, you better stop it now or your organs aren't gona be the only thing that rupture tonight." She said threateningly. He made a face like he got punched in the gut and cringed.

"Ugh… I do _not _want to find out where exactly what's going to be… but now I'm curious…" He said, stroking his chin. She raised and eyebrow and wasn't aware that Danny had already walked in.

"Hey, you totally came." He said, making her turn around.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not exactly a chick magnet,"

"Didn't you date that girl Star last year?" Mark butted in.

"Paulina made her dump me." He said. Mark made a face and Sam glared at him, giving him the 'Don't ruin this' look.

"By the way, we just got that new book you wanted," Mark said to her, pointing over by the aisles.

"Sweet." She said, going over to the horror section. Danny followed and quickly scanned the shelves.

"You read horror?" He asked. She shrugged and picked up and book.

"I read all sorts of books,"

"Romance novels?" She smirked and turned to see him.

"Still looking for something to make fun of me with?"

"Well it's not very easy to pick something off the top of my head. The only things I know about you is you're a straight A student, you're best friends are Ariana Levana and Mark Polzzeri and that you're a badass."

"Why does everyone think that?" She said, scanning the back of the book.

"'Cause you beat up a jock. _A jock_." He said, making her laugh. Mark looked up from his counter with his brow furred. Did he just hear laughter…coming from Sam? He smiled smugly again and looked back to his counter.

"That's nothing. I was at my worst two years ago. I think I'm definitely a lot calmer now."

"What about your parents?" That was kind of a sensitive matter to Sam. She never really talked about her situation with her parents, not even with Mark and Ari. Sam grew quiet and read the back of a different book. Danny glanced at Mark who moved his thumb across his throat and shook his head at him.

"They don't really care." Sam finally answered. He glanced at Mark who motioned with his finger for him to come.

"I'm gona go by the comic books, I'll be right back…"

"Okay," She said subconsciously. He made his way over to Mark and placed an arm on the counter.

"What?" He asked.

"You entered the danger zone dude," He said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Sam doesn't like to talk about her parents," He glanced at Sam before looking back at Mark.

"Why?" Mark sighed.

"They never wanted a kid, and they got one. So they basically just ignore her. And even when they _do_ talk to her, they're usually yelling at her. They're just a pair of as…- jerks." He said quickly as a customer went by.

"Wow… that's really bad," Danny said, not able to ignore the pang of sorrow he felt. Mark nodded towards Sam.

"Go on dude," He said.

"Right." He made his way back over to Sam who was leaning against one of the bookshelves reading a book. She looked up as he approached her.

"No comic book?" She asked.

"Nah, nothing good." She put the book back and nodded towards the door.

"You wanna take a walk?" She asked. He nodded and they started for the door. Mark looked up with his brow furred.

"You're not even going to buy something?" He said almost angrily. Sam glared at him through the glass door before walking away with Danny.

"Where are we walking to?" He asked.

"A park not to far from here."

"Okay." He took her hand subconsciously, taking Sam back. She was never so close to anyone besides Mark or Ari. Come to think of it, she was barely ever exposed to affection.

Danny gasped softly, a blue mist escaping from his mouth.

"Uhh, I think I left my wallet back and Skulk and Lurk. I'll be right back," He let go of her hand but looked at her as if wanting approval.

"Go ahead." She said. As he made his way back, she continued to the park. She climbed onto the play gym by the slide and sat on one of the bars that sat on either side of the bridge. It sure was taking Danny a long time to come back. She subconsciously raised an eyebrow but it dropped when she heard footsteps in the sand.

"Hey, I thought you ditched me." Danny said, climbing onto the play gym.

"What, you expected me to wait for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's what women do," He said as he sat next to her on the bar. She hit him for that and he fell, landing on his back on the bridge. "I was kidding." He groaned. She gave him a triumphant smile as he got back up on his feet. He went next to her and leaned on the bar instead of sitting on it like Sam.

"So, how'd you meet Mark and Ari?" He asked.

"I've known Ari forever and we met Mark two years ago after school." He nodded, turning his head to the soccer field in front of him, which started where the sand of the park started to end. "What about you and Tucker?" He shrugged.

"I met him the year we started kindergarten… the best year of everyone's life." She smiled and also looked out into the soccer field.

"Suddenly, thanks to someone, I think this year might be better," She admitted. Danny was about to ask who when his common sense kicked in. She was talking about _him._ He nodded but played dumb, wanting to hear it from her.

"And who might that be?" She turned to look at him so she could answer, well she _would have_ answered if it weren't for the fist full of sand someone threw in their faces, knocking them both back onto the bridge is surprise.

"Hey, I didn't think you guys would be here." Tucker said. Sam leaned up and wiped her eyes and Danny just turned over and rubbed his eyes.

"Dammit Tucker," He growled, sitting up. He opened his eyes, now clear of sand and looked over at Sam. She had gotten the least of the hit and were barley and traces of sand on her. She wiped away some sand from underneath Danny's eye and he ran a hand through his hair, hoping there wasn't any sand in it.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that much sand," Tucker said. Mark's car pulled into the parking lot and beeped loudly, making Sam wince.

"That's my ride. I'll see you guys later." She said as she got off the play gym. Danny watched her leave then glared at Tucker who just looked away and whistled.

"You couldn't have came ten seconds later?" He said. Tucker smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter so far...<p>

Heads up, I was going to update this this weekend but I'm going on a three day retreat so next week is the next update

Thanks ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet, I actually updated at night, instead of at the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on her bed, listening to music and reading a book. It was a boring Friday; Ari was busy and Mark was working. Ever her parents went out to dinner, leaving Sam alone. She felt a thud from the center of the room and she looked up and pushed her headphones off.<p>

"What the hell man? You just felt the need to pop up into my room randomly?" She said. Danny shrugged and threw his jacket on a nearby chair.

"I thought you'd need some company." He said. She was about to make a snarky remark, but realized he just appeared in her room. He didn't walk in, he didn't even climb in, it seemed he just jumped down from the ceiling. She watched as he went over to her book shelf and scanned the books, putting his hands in his pockets. She was quiet for a moment, not able to tear her eyes away from him.

"…There is something… not normal about you," She finally said. He kept his eyes away from her.

"Huh?" She leaned forward.

"Danny, your eyes flash, you disappear from sight within seconds, you randomly run off and reappear suddenly. That's not normal," He pulled a photo album from the shelf.

"Photo album?" He questioned, like he never heard anything Sam just said. Sam blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Uh… yeah. I've… actually had that for a while," He flipped through it, seeing there were only a couple of photos in the whole thing. Most of the photos were her, Mark and Ari, the rest of the album was blank. He gave her a look as he finished flipping through it. "…My parents don't really do photos…"

"Yeah, I could see your parents don't do a lot of things," He said as he put the album back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, want to do something today?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Anything. We can hit up Tucker and go somewhere," He said, taking out his cell phone. She got off her bed and went over to her dresser.

"Go where?"

"The mall?" He suggested. She looked at him from the mirror on her dresser.

"That's _way _too far to walk," He shrugged.

"I'll have my sister drive us." She gave him a look, she never knew he had a sister.

"Who's your sister?"

"Jazz." She laughed, causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Mark has a crush on your sister." She gave him an amused smile and he narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged and put her studded bracelet on before going over to her closet and pulling out her sweatshirt. Danny put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"They're on their way over now." He said, taking his jacket. Sam liked it, it was one of those leather jackets with the gray hoodie.

"Classy." She said, taking her wallet and keys.

"Leather jackets are classy?"

"Shut up and enjoy the complement." She said as she pulled her sweatshirt on. They made their way downstairs after Sam got her shoes. She locked the door behind them and turned around to see Tucker already coming down the block.

"What's up Danny, Sam." He said, fist bumping Danny. A horn beeped and a car parked in front of the house. They all piled into the backseat before Jazz drove off. She looked in the rear view mirror at Sam.

"'She your girlfriend?" She asked. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"'Cause you went on a date with her."

"We were just hanging out,"

"It was so a date." Jazz and Tucker both said. Danny huffed and looked at Sam who just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Are you coming to the mall with us?" Tucker asked Jazz.

"I'll be there, but not with you,"

"What, embarrassed to be with us?"

"No," She glanced at Sam from the rear view mirror. "I just don't want to get a bad reputation by hanging out with her."

"I'm being discriminated!" Sam said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't care about things like that,"

"Oh I don't. Plus she's probably right." She said, waving a hand dismissively. They parked fairly close to the mall and they all got out of the car and ran off before Jazz could say anything.

"Meet me at the food court when you want to leave!" She called.

"Sure thing," Danny called back. They stepped into the mall and saw a lot of the kids from school there. Tucker looked over at the food court and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh oh, Dash is here," He said.

"Whatever," Danny said, slinging an arm over Sam's shoulders. "If anything goes down, Sam will beat the crap out of him."

"It's really sad when you need a girl to fight for you," She said. Danny took his arm back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I just think it's funny to see a guy get beat up by a girl," Tucker said.

"Oh yeah? It's about to happen right now," She shoved him, making him stumble a little. "You think girls are too weak to beat up guys Foley?" She said. He put his hands up defensively.

"Hey Danny, help me over here!" He said. Danny crossed his arms.

"I am very entertained right now." He said. Tucker gave him a look and he sighed. "Lay off Sam, before he pees himself."

"Really? That's helping?" Tucker said. Sam smiled and crossed her arms.

"You look like a wetter." She said.

"Now that's just mean."

"Would you rather have me kill you?" He scurried over to the other side of Danny.

"Nope, I'm good." He said. Danny gave him an amused smile and patted his shoulder. As they made their way over to the next wing, Danny subconsciously took Sam's hand in his.

"Dude, can we head over to the game store? I want to get Doomed 3," Tucker said. Danny shook his head.

"That game just came out, it must cost a fortune." He held up a wallet.

"I came prepared."

"You can just borrow mine." Sam said. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"_You _have Doomed 3?" He said, as if he didn't believe her.

"And Doomed 4." Tucker gasped dramatically, making Danny roll his eyes.

"_How _did you get that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I know a guy." She glanced at a store and let go of Danny's hand. "I'm going into Hot Topic." She said as she turned to leave. Just as she entered the store, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. Tucker whistled.

"Talk about timing." He said. Danny groaned and looked around.

"Really? First on our date and now here?" He said.

"Ha! So it _was _a date!" Tucker said.

"Just keep Sam company," Danny grunted as he disappeared from sight. Tucker stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the store, occasionally whistling at some girls, which didn't end well for him. Sam came out of the store with a new black beanie and raised an eyebrow at Tucker, who was rubbing his cheek, which was slightly red.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He huffed. She looked around.

"Where's Danny?"

"Bathroom." She gave him a questionable look and he just shrugged.

"Why is he always disappearing?"

"Huh?"

"Oh please, you're his best friend, you've known him longer than I have. Tell me you've noticed." She said, raising an eyebrow. Tucker looked around nervously, not realizing he was stuttering. He suddenly pointed over her shoulder.

"Here he is." He said. Danny came up to them with his eyebrows raised.

"Tucker's alive… cool." He said to Sam.

"Believe me, I had to restrain myself." She joked. They started walking again, but this time Danny put his arm around Sam's shoulders. When he looked at her, his brow furred.

"Were you wearing that hat before?" He asked, pointing at it with his free hand.

"Yeah, I have the power to pull hats out of my ass. We're in a mall you dunce," She quipped, making Tucker laugh. Danny gave her a look but she just smiled to reassure she was kidding.

"Yo Fenton," They heard from behind them. Danny winced and glanced at Tucker.

"Oh boy," He muttered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around to face the bully. "What Dash?" He asked, annoyed.

"Your girlfriend is Manson? That's pretty badass," He said. Sam still didn't get why people thought of her that way.

"I'm not his girlfriend," She said as she crossed her arms, causing Danny to turn around and look at her. "But we are dating."

"There's a difference?" Dash said before leaving. Sam rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"So… we're dating?" Danny asked her. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Definitely."

"I told you it was a date," Tucker said, mostly to himself.

"Tucker, don't make me slap you harder than that girl did."

"I'll shut up now."

* * *

><p>...I have no idea what's happening after this, I don't plan so far ahead anymore...<p>

Whatever, review please. It'd make me a happy camper :D


	6. Chapter 6

Well, turns out my friend's band isn't doing the song I was supposed to play with them... jerks.

I'm so disappointed, I was hoping that the hurricane would be fun, but it was a wimp... I was seriously hoping for a blackout. What? Blackouts are fun, walking in the dark and denting your shins against tables. Blackouts make memories -enter thumbs up here-

Well, anyway, here's the chapter

* * *

><p>Hiding out from an angry Ari is not such as easy thing to do. She knew all the places Sam went and could randomly jump her anywhere at any time. But that was Sam's fault, she made the mistake of 'forgetting' to tell Ari about her and Danny. And finding out from Mark only made her angrier.<p>

After Mark told Sam that Ari knew and was angry, she decided to lock herself in her room. At least she would hear her coming and have a chance to defend herself. That theory was proven wrong as her door suddenly kicked open, revealing a not-so pleasant Ari.

"Damn, you really are a ninja." Sam blinked.

"No, now I'm an assassin. And you're my first target." Ari said as she advanced towards Sam. She barely had enough time to pick up a pillow to block herself before Ari tackled her. It only took a few seconds for Ari to get Sam into a full nelson.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Sam said, struggling to try to break the hold. She realized she wasn't making any progress and just hung there limp, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Just tell me how this relationship started." Sam _should_ tell her, but doing the opposite would only get Ari frustrated, which was always funny.

"No."

"Don't make me get the answer out of you the hard way,"

"_This_ isn't the hard way? Okay, fine." Ari let her go suddenly, causing her to drop to the ground, only for her landing to be broken by the pillow she failed to block herself with. She got up and took the pillow with her, throwing it on the bed as Ari pulled up a bean bag chair for herself. "Friday, Danny invited me to the mall with him and Tucker and, I don't know, it just happened,"

"Did you kiss him?"

"No."

"Wimp."

"Did you just come here to insult and interrogate me?"

"And trash your room." Ari said as she got out of the bean bag chair. She went over to the CD rack and started looking through all the music Sam had. Sam never really minded how Ari went through all her things, I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?

Though the door was open, they were interrupted by a knock. Danny stood in the doorway, wearing a blue sweatshirt with a white T- shirt underneath and black sweats.

"Sorry, if you guys are hanging out I can always come back another time," He said.

"No, it's okay." Sam implied. He walked into the room, stepping over the pile of CD's Ari kept throwing to the side for her to take home. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling. Ari could come to if she wants."

"Nah, you crazy kids go alone," Ari said, waving them off.

"Ari, small talk session." Sam took Ari by the arm and led her away from Danny, which was pretty much the other side of the room. Ari raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"What?"

"Come with us."

"Why? Are you afraid of being alone with Danny?" Ari mocked. Sam was about to protest, but shrugged and turned around.

"Fine, go bowling with Mark instead,"

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>After walking to the bowling alley, they got their bowling balls and went to their lane. They got the last lane where the 'employee only' door was on the right with a path leading up to it. Ari walked up to their lane with her 'I'm going to dominate you' strut and sat down. Danny put their names in on the scoreboard then sat down since Sam was up first. She grabbed her ball and went up to the lane.<p>

"How much you wana bet that I'll get a strike on the first try?" She said as she turned around to see Ari and Danny.

"Fifteen bucks." Ari said. Sam looked at Danny, awaiting his answer.

"How 'bout I just hug you if you do?"

"Cheap." She said jokingly before turning around and throwing the ball down the lane. It hit and knocked all the pins down, to Ari's disappointment. Danny got up for his turn while Sam turned back to sit down and they both met half way for the hug Danny promised. "You owe me fifteen bucks." Sam said to Ari from over Danny's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, because you need to be richer than you already are." She replied. She sat next to Ari who gave her a weird look as Danny went up for his turn. Sam nudged Ari, who just whacked Sam in the arm as a response. After getting a strike, Danny turned around to go sit down, only for a blue mist to escape his mouth. He huffed and made his way towards Sam and Ari.

"Be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom," He said as he moved towards the back of the place. Ari went up to get her ball and walked up to the lane. After everyone else got strikes on the first try, she didn't want to feel left out. She walked up the pathway to the 'employee's only' door then leaned over to throw her ball right at the pins.

"You can't do that!" Sam shouted to her.

"Just did!" Sam shook her head as Ari sat back down next to her.

"You know, Danny's really cute. I don't know why he doesn't have any luck with girls," She said. Sam shrugged.

"It's all about popularity status these days." Suddenly, Danny vaulted over the chairs and landed next to Sam, scaring the everliving out of Ari in the process. He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry."

"No big deal. I can always get a new heart," She said. It didn't sound like it, but it was definitely a sarcastic remark. Sam whacked her and gave her a look that said 'ease up'. Ari stuck her tongue out at her then pushed her forward, seeing it was her turn.

"What do you bet for this one?" Sam asked them.

"I think if you get a strike, you should kiss Danny." Ari said. Danny sat up a little.

"Uh..."

"Okay." Sam said before he could say anything and threw the ball down the lane. She wasn't feeling like she could get a strike anyway, and chances were slim for her second try. She watched as all but one pin fell and ignored Ari's groan. She made her way back to her seat where Danny was sitting and sat down. He was about to get up until she pulled him down and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Tongue!" Ari shouted, making Sam break apart from Danny to glare at her.

"Ruin out first kiss why don't ya," She said.

"I already did." Sam gave Danny a look before she grabbed his hand and got up from the chair. Ari watched them go for the front door before standing.

"Ditch me why don't ya," She yelled after her.

"I already did!" Sam said back to her. Ari huffed before sitting down and getting her cell phone out. Outside, Danny and Sam walked down the sidewalk towards Sam's house, hand in hand.

"You think it was a little harsh to leave Ari there?" He asked her.

"Nah, she'll get a ride home from Mark."

"Is Mark your personal servant or something?"

"Basically. I don't know how the hell he puts up with us." They talked the whole way there, and found, too soon, Sam was already approaching her house.

"Your dad's not one of those dad's who brings out a shot gun when he sees their daughter with a boy, is he?" Danny asked, half joking, half serious.

"Nope. The worst he can do is make you watch Extreme Nanny Makeover." She smiled.

"That's even worse than the shot gun." He said, making her laugh. She kissed him goodbye once she got to her stairs then opened the door to find it unlocked. She slipped her shoes off and shoved them in the closet and turned around to come face to face with her dad, clad in his pajamas and bathrobe.

"Uh..." This was definitely unusual. When she went out with Mark and Ari and came home late, her parents wouldn't even care.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I, uh, went bowling with Danny and Ari." She said, slightly confused. They never even confronted her before of 'what took her so long'. If she wasn't suspicious before, she definitely was now.

"Danny? You mean the boy me and your mother let in earlier?" She nodded. "Are you guys together?" Sam was so beyond freaked out. Since when did her parents get personal with her?

"Uh, yeah Dad." He just nodded then pointed up the stairs.

"Just go up to bed now."

"Okay." She quickly ran up the stairs and stumbled into her room. She was beyond confused. When she was a kid, her parents took care of her and were basically normal parents. Then she started seventh grade, and her parents basically ignored her. Now they want to get back to being involved when Sam was used to just the opposite? Or maybe it was Danny. He was the first guy she really had a relationship with. Is her relationship with Danny getting on their nerves? Only one way to find out...

* * *

><p>Kind of confusing, but the next chapter will clear things up... or will leave you more confused...<p>

So the reason the update took so long is because I have serious writer's block and have no idea what to do next. I have an idea for the outcome and the next chapter of the story but for now, I guess I'll just wait for something to come to me... if anything ever does...

Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Despite how tired he was, Danny got out of bed extra early since Sam had asked him to come to her house this morning before school. But he didn't care, he'd make up for the sleep during Lancer's class. Sam seemed hesitant on the phone, though, which kind of scared him. But he went anyway, and soon found himself knocking on Sam's door. She opened the door, a scared expression on her face.

"You look really scared," He said.

"You should too." She said.

"Why?" His question was answered when a tall man stepped behind Sam. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and though looked very proper, he also looked threatening. So Danny guessed it was her dad, which was strange due to the things Sam and mostly Mark told him.

"You must be Daniel." He said. A part of Danny wanted to say no and run in the other direction due to the stare he was getting. But he's faced bigger things than over protective dads, which still didn't fit Mr. Manson's description.

"Yeah," He said, hesitantly.

"Why don't you come in?" Sam shook her head silently, but before Danny could react, he was practically pulled into the house by Mr. Manson. "So, how long have you and Sam have been dating?" He asked.

"It hasn't even been a week yet, Dad." Sam said for him. He directed his attention back to Danny.

"Are you a good student?"

"Define 'good'," Danny said.

"Any criminal records? And don't lie, I have a person who can access them," Danny looked over at Sam who had a weird look plastered on her face.

"Is all you're going to do is interrogate him?" She asked her father.

"That's what fathers do Sam,"

"Then we're leaving. Let's go Danny, we're going to be late," She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Mr. Manson caught the door before it closed and stood in the doorway.

"I'll be watching," He said before closing the door and locking it. Sam looked over her shoulder at the house before shaking her head.

"I think I'm in another dimension," She said.

"Why?"

"Because my parents don't care what I do. They never questioned it, they never cared about what I did, and they usually ignored it. Now they're all of a sudden freaking out because I'm dating someone?"

"Have you even dated anyone before?" He asked.

"No,"

"Then that's why. No matter what kind of parents you have, they will always want to get involved when their kid is dating someone." Sam stuck her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground sadly.

"So when I'm _not _dating someone they're going to go back to ignoring me again?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, but depending on what Mark told me-" She put a hand on his chest to stop him from walking.

"From what _Mark_ told you? Why are you depending on Mark to tell my life story? He only sees it at an outsider's point of view, not mine." She was right, but was Mark really wrong? Sure he sees it at a different point of view, but what he told him seemed pretty accurate on what Danny has seen. How Sam never talks about her parents, how she's always out late at night or never home, saying they didn't care what she did. But what just happened wasn't accurate, if they really didn't care, her dad wouldn't have just interrogated the crap out of Danny.

"Then why don't you tell me," He said, hoping she could clear things up. She looked at him before walking.

"Only if you tell me what Mark told you." He sighed.

"He basically told me your parents never wanted a kid so they ignore you."

"Wow, what an asshole. That's not how it's like. Sure, they never wanted a kid, but when they had me, they were like any normal parents, until I got to seventh grade then they basically started to slowly ignore me."

"And now they're freaking out because of me. That's pretty funny," She elbowed him in the ribs. "No, that's not funny." He said, shaking his head and rubbing his ribs.

"My natural instincts are telling me that my dad is going to try to scare you away, is it still funny?" She said. He chuckled, if only she knew what he faced every day.

"But I have one question," He said. "Can he really access my record?"

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

><p>Sam closed her locker angrily and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She looked down the hallway, wondering where Mark was. It was probably best he stayed away from her, she was about ready to shove a six inch blade down his throat for running his mouth to Danny about something he didn't know shit about.<p>

"Ooh, you look like you're about to shove a very sharp object down somebody's throat," Ari said as she approached her. Yup, she knew her so well.

"Yeah, I am. Find Mark and you can watch." She said as they started to walk down the hall.

"What'd he do?"

"He talked shit to Danny about my parents."

"But you do that all the time."

"Yeah, but _I _know what I'm talking about, he doesn't know my life story. Now Danny thinks my parents are the worst people in the world."

"...But so do you."

"I don't hate them, we just don't have a relationship... until now." Ari stopped and put an arm in front of Sam to stop her from walking. She turned and shoved Sam against the lockers, taking her by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Something significant happened in your life and you didn't tell me again!" She said. Sam pushed her away.

"Calm it, it literally just happened."

"Well, spill it!"

"My dad freaked out last night because he found out I was dating Danny and this morning he decided to interrogate him."

"...Huh," She scratched her head from under her beanie. "That's bizarre," Sam shrugged. "Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Her question was answered when Danny and Tucker passed them, speeding down the hallway. Ari turned around to see where they were running to, but realized they were running away from a very angry Teslaft when she passed by them. Ari looked at Sam for an explanation.

"I think Danny mentioned something about him and Tucker rigging the ropes in gym to fall when people start climbing them," Ari watched as they ran past them again, this time Teslaft hot on their heels. She nodded.

"Your boyfriend's an idiot." She said.

"No, just very hyperactive."

At lunch, Mark didn't even show yet, it was beginning to bug Sam. Ari was just getting ready to hold Sam back if Mark ever decided to show up. She was playing with her food when Mark finally walked into the cafeteria.

"There he is, quick, give me your fork!" Sam said.

"You are _not _stabbing him with it!" Ari said.

"I wasn't going to stab him with it, just shove it down his throat." Ari put an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember, attack him with words, not objects." She said. Sam gave her a look.

"Aww, you're no fun." Mark sat down, looking the opposite of what Sam was feeling. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"You're an asshole." Sam said right away.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm serious. Who the hell do you think you are telling Danny about my personal life?" Mark looked blankly at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Then he remembered what he told Danny when they were all at the Skulk and Lurk.

"Ohhh, I didn't tell him much," He said.

"Well, what you _did_ made him think my parents are the worst people ever,"

"But so do you."

"That's not the point!"

"Her dad freaked out on her for dating Danny," Ari interrupted them. Mark looked from Ari to Sam, thinking it was a joke, but realized it wasn't when Ari nodded at him.

"No way! What'd he do?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, but I have feeling that this is all going to end badly," Sam said. Mark laughed and grabbed his drink.

"What doesn't for you?" Sam glared at him.

"Well that's a real confidence booster."

* * *

><p>Look at that, I got one more chapter out of my writer's block. If you guys want to suggest on what happens next, you can leave that in your review.<p>

The first chapter of my new story is out, and this one's totally finished :D I know, it's a record. I luff you guys! :P

STAY CLASSY


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I got one more chapter out, and possibly the next one. All your ideas were good, but it was Alex Leep's idea that sparked mine. No, it's not the same, but similar... I guess you can say. Whatever. I guess this is my late holiday present for you guys since I just re-wrote this chapter and I wasn't even going to type this at all this week. But I thought, I finally thought of another chapter, why should I let them wait? So it is currently 1:10 AM right after Christmas day, and you know what that means? I stayed up just to type this chapter. And holy shit, it's long, well, long for me. About two thousand words, which is a record for me. I didn't even realize that. So enjoy. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, and Sam really wanted to get away from her parents who had decided to interrogate her about, well, everything. So she booked out of there and decided to go to Danny's house instead. Jazz had opened the door for her and said Danny was probably upstairs still sleeping. So being the big sister she was, she let Sam wake him up, which was probably a bad idea. She ran up the stairs and found Danny's room, which was very easy to find seeing his bedroom door was plastered with NASA drawings. She opened the door to see him still sleeping. She <em>could <em>just let him sleep, but then she'd be bored, so she went inside and closed the door after her. She ran and jumped up onto his bed, startling him awake.

"Wake up dipstick," She said as she continued to jump. He groaned and threw a pillow at her, which she just caught and threw back at him.

"Sam, I'm tired," He groaned.

"And I'm bored, but you don't see me whining about it." He rolled out of his bed, clad in only gray sweatpants. "At least you're not one of those guys who only sleep in boxers, that's would've been awkward... but adorable," Danny scoffed as he went over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and slipped it onto him. He turned around to see Sam still jumping on his bed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, you can just... stay there," He said before leaving the room. She jumped on his bed some more before jumping off and looking around his room. She looked at his model rocket then on to his NASA posters. She stuck her hands into her jean pockets and went over to his desk where he had manila folders out, with maps of some landscapes she had never seen before, not to mention they were floating in midair and had no ground. Danny came back in and she turned around.

"Snooping?" He asked.

"_You're _the one who told me to stay in here," She said. She walked away from the desk and he looked at what she was looking at before quickly putting it away, hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Nice maps," She said. He mentally cursed.

"Yeah, it's for a project," He lied. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you've already saw my house, I want to see yours,"

"For the record, I've only been inside your kitchen and room."

"And I've only been inside your room and doorway." He smiled and headed out the door, grabbing her hand in the process. They went passed the basement door and she stopped in front of it. "I doubt your basement is as cool as mine." She said. Danny went over to her and grabbed her hand, trying to drag her away.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been in yours." She stopped and Danny turned around to look at her.

"We can't see your basement?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that my parents are ghost hunters…"

"So?"

"They have a lot of gadgets down there,"

"We're not ghosts, they can't hurt us," She said before opening up the door. Danny scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Speak for yourself," He muttered. She grabbed his hand as they went down the basement steps, Danny leading the way. She notices the big yellow and black striped oval in the back and nudged Danny.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The ghost portal… It doesn't work," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's so cool,"

"Wait, really? You don't think it's weird?"

"No way, all my parents do is go on business trips and yours actually invent all these gadgets. They must be so smart, how'd they end up with you?" She teased. He gave her a look. "Kidding."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So," She stepped towards the portal and pointed to it. "Ghost Portal?" He rubbed the back of his neck and stepped next to her.

"Yeah, it doesn't work, but we should probably stay away from it."

"Why? You said it doesn't work."

"Yeah, but, you know, for safety reasons." He grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. "We better go, my parents will get really mad if they find out I was down there," He said, closing the basement door behind him.

"Where are they anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad they're not here right now, they'd probably pounce on you and bombard you with questions, something I've already experienced." He said, giving her a look. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "Well I'm bored, let's go to the park." He opened the front door to see Tucker standing there, his fist posed as if he was going to knock on the door.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you guys were hanging out today," Tucker said. Danny and Sam stepped out and closed the door behind them before Danny jumped down the stairs.

"We were going to go to the park. Want to come?" He asked Tucker.

"Sure, let's go."

They walked to the park, well, Danny and Tucker wanted Jazz to drive them but Sam convinced them to walk instead, saying how the park was only a couple of minutes away and driving would be a waste of time, not to mention polluting the air.

"So what were you two lovebirds up to today?" Tucker asked as they entered the park.

"Nothing much. I was just showing Sam the _basement_," Danny said to him.

"…Oh. You didn't show her the portal, did you?" Tucker asked, trying to make it sound casual, and failing.

"It doesn't _work_ so it doesn't matter,"

"What are you talking like that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Talking like what? We're just two bros… two brofists just talking," Tucker said. Danny gave him a look that told him to shut up. Tucker just cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "Anyway…" Sam scoffed.

"You guys are weird."

"Oh, like you and Ari are perfect examples of best friends?" Danny said.

"If friends are supposed to be psychotic, murderous and chaotic, then yes."

"That's a little scary."

"Try being friends with her." Once they sat down on a bench, all chaos broke loose. It was the motorcycle that caught Danny's eye with a teen driving it, well, it looked like a regular teenager, but the floating motorcycle and black figure floating next to it gave it away that it was ghost. Everybody in the park started to panic, for this was the first actual ghost attack aimed at them.

"And this is why Amity Park should run ghost attack drills," Sam said. She didn't even sound scared nor panicked, on the outside. Tucker grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said.

"Where'd Danny go?" She asked.

"He's… probably stuck in the crowd. Trust me, he'll be fine." He pulled her into a near by video and game store. She looked around and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"_This_ is going to protect us?" She said.

"It's better than being out there," He said. She looked through the glass door and could still see the park. Another ghost had shown up, one the media had named Invis-o-bill. It was her first time actually seeing him since she thought TV was a waste of time. But his hair, his eyes, his form all reminded her of…

"Where the hell is Danny?" Tucker muttered to himself. Sam turned around and walked around the currently abandon store, even the owner fled in the panic of a ghost attack. Tucker looked out the glass door, seeing the attack was over. "I think it's safe to go back out," He said, opening the door. Sam followed him out, and Danny showed up right after, hands in pockets. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught in the crowd." Danny said. If he got stuck in the crowd, that crowd had to be similar to a mosh pit. He had gained bruises and looked more tired from the last time they saw him. "Let's go back to my place, I got a new video game."

"I just want to go home." Sam said. Danny looked at her before nodding.

"Tucker, you go ahead. I'll catch up after I walk Sam home." Tucker saluted them before heading off in the opposite direction. Danny stuck his hands in his pockets as he and Sam walked down the block. How could he and Tucker be so calm after the first public ghost attack? Even Sam was a little shaky after that, Danny and Tucker just acted like none of it happened.

"Hey Danny," She started.

"Yeah,"

"Where were you?"

"In the crowd."

"Where were you _really_?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The crowd was gone within seconds, I didn't see you anywhere." He shrugged.

"I was hiding."

"Danny, whatever this secret is, you don't seem so keen of hiding it from me." It was like he wanted her to know, then backed out at the last minute. He literally dropped hints as if he wanted her to find out, but defended himself when she accused him.

"Okay, look," He said, stopping in front of her house. "It's just that this is serious, I don't'-"

"Hey Sam!" Mark called, walking up the block along with Ari. "We missed you kid," He said as they came up to her. Danny huffed.

"I got to go catch up with Tucker." He kissed Sam before turning down the block. Sam turned around and glared at Mark and Ari.

"…Did we interrupt something?" Ari asked. Sam said nothing but proceeded into her house and shut the door. Mark looked at the door before looking at Ari.

"That's a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>And, surprisingly, I actually have the next chapter too :P And then it's blank after that... I don't plan ahead very well... It may be 1:10 AM, but I'm going to play Uncharted 3 <strong>

**Review my friends, and keep the peace :P  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Regents week next week so I only have school on Monday. Suh-weet.**

**Aaaand I'm working on my very first Kim Possible story :DD Very nervous and excited at the same time, so I'm excervous? That doesn't sound sexual at all... Dammit, my friend's pervertedness rubbed off on me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mark and Ari entered Sam's house and went up the stairs to her room. Sam sat on her bed, listening to music and reading a book.<p>

"Are you still angry?" Ari asked as they hung in the doorway. They ducked as a book flew their way, hitting the wall before it slid down to the floor. "Message received."

"Come on Sam, it's not like we interrupted a proposal," Mark said.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Danny," Sam said. Mark and Ari came in the room, Ari placing the book on Sam's bed.

"Did he hurt you? I'll break his face," Mark said.

"No. He didn't do anything to me." She couldn't talk about this to Mark and Ari. Sure, she needed someone to talk to, but if Danny didn't want her to know, there was no way he wanted Mark and Ari, or anyone else, to know. So she wasn't going to pour out all her suspicions on them.

"Then why are you mad?" Ari asked.

"It's complicated."

"And you know how much I hate complicated things, so I'm going to stay out of the way until this kids messes up, then I get to pound him," Mark said, sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Take a break from Danny and come with us to the mall." Ari said. Sam shrugged and got up from her bed. Mark held his hands out and Sam and Ari took each one before pulling him out of the bean bag chair. They went downstairs and were about to exit the door until it closed on them. Sam looked up to see her dad in front of the door.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"The mall," Sam said, though it sounded like a question.

"At eight o'clock at night? You're not going anywhere." Mark and Sam looked at each other.

"Why not?"

"Because there was just a ghost attack. The city wants everybody indoors." Sam huffed angrily and peeked into the living room where her mother was.

"Mom, rationalize with Dad."

"He's right, it's safer to be indoors." Pam said. Sam looked at her like she had three heads. Since when did they care about safety? Maybe it was just because they ghost attack got them paranoid.

"What about Mark and Ari?"

"They can sleep over."

"Sweet! I call the guest room!" Mark said. Ari groaned in defeat. "Ha! Looks like you're stuck sleeping on Sam's beat up coach Ari,"

"Hey, I happen to have a very nice couch," Sam said. She followed them upstairs, texting Danny all the while. Ari grabbed the phone and threw it against Sam's bedroom wall, the back coming off of it and the battery dropping to the ground.

"I told you to take a break from Danny," She said.

"So you decided to take it out on my phone?" Sam picked up the pieces of her phone and put it back together. She left it on her side table before laying a blanket on her couch for Ari. The guest room was already set up, but next door, so if Mark decided to go to sleep before Sam and Ari, he'd be able to hear everything they said, like last time. That situation didn't end well. Let's just say, Danny 'somehow' found out that Sam and Ari thought his best physical features were her eyes, and of course, his abs. After Sam and Ari found out Danny knew, Mark was covered in bruises for a while.

As Mark and Ari went into the guest room to fight over it, there was a knock at Sam's window. She looked out to see Danny then opened the window.

"The hell are you doing?" She said.

"You said you were on house arrest and I thought I should accompany while you got tortured by Mark and Ari," He said. "…This isn't totally creepy is it?"

"Mark is my best friend, he's done creepier things that I'm scarred from." She said as he crawled in. "How'd you get up here anyway?"

"I climbed."

"Do you're parents know you're gone?"

"Nope."

"Perfect." Ari and Mark walked in, and from the looks of it, Mark won over the guest room. They did a double take when they saw Danny.

"How'd you get up here?" Ari asked.

"I'm a ninja of the night." Danny said.

"Works for me," Mark said.

"Just don't tell my parents he's here." Sam said. Mark smiled at her before stepping out of her room.

"Hey Mr. Manson! Sam's got something to show you up here!" He wasn't able to say anything else for he was tackled to the floor by Ari and Sam. But they were a little late since Jeremey was already half way up the stairs by then.

"What?" Jeremey asked as he entered the room. Mark, Ari and Sam looked around the room, but Danny wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Nothing. Mark's just being an idiot." Sam said. Jeremey chose not to ask and turned back around. Sam shut the door before whacking Mark in the arm. "Why'd you do that?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd tackle me before I got the third word out." Mark said, rubbing his arm.

"I think Mark just likes pain now because of you two." Danny said.

"Where were you when he was here?"

"A ninja never reveals his secrets."

"That's magicians."

"Well, same rules apply."

* * *

><p>It was about eleven at night when Mark hit the hay and Ari finally passed out. They played video games the majority of the night and Mark and Danny would get onto play fights whenever the other won. Jeremey had to come up three times because of the ruckus, and never caught Danny once.<p>

So as they slept, Sam and Danny sat on Sam's bed, Sam did her homework and Danny checked his phone since Jazz was keeping tabs on his parents for him.

"So, how'd you _really _get up here?" Sam asked.

"I've got awesome climbing skills." Danny said. She scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that you of all people have climbing skills?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then why don't you tell me," Sam said, packing up her homework. He just smiled and chuckle. It was another failed attempt to get him to spill, but worth a shot. So she decided to change the subject. "Weird how my parents are going crazy protective huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe they were realizing what they were missing through a midlife crisis." He said, making her laugh. "Come on, you laugh at everything I say."

"Because you're funny."

"Am I?"

"Yeah dumb-dumb."

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it,"

"You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to."

"That's- Wait, I'm officially you're boyfriend now?" She nodded. But they were interrupted when his cell phone buzzed. "I got to go." He kissed her before leaving out the window.

"That. Was. Adorable." Ari said, scaring the ever living out of Sam.

"What the hell?" She said.

"What, you thought I was _actually_ sleeping?" Ari laughed as Sam pulled the blankets over her, thankful for the darkness hiding her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm completely blank after this chapter sooooo...<strong>

**I'm sure something will come to me, it may be days, weeks, months... years? ...Okay, we're gonna be here for a while... or at least I will D:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hell yes, I got my first cover on youtube. It kind of sucks because it was a hard song for me to sing, but I just wanted to put a cover up and that was the only cover I did so...**

**To answer Moviegal99's question, no, Ari is not supposed to be me. I just never made a character that had brown hair and brown eyes, so I wanted to do something different.**

**Sooo, I did some thinking, and finally came out with an ending for this. Hang onto your hats ladies and gentlemen, this is about to get crazy.**

* * *

><p>If Sam had to pick between spending time with someone or being alone, she'd pick to be alone. She liked everything to be peaceful, and people, like her friends, are nothing like that. They're too loud and obnoxious, she'd rather spend the day in peace. And that's what she planned on doing today. All she wanted to do was listen to music, do her homework, read and maybe play some video games, as long as she could do it in peace. It was after she finished her homework that her plans were ruined when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and threw her books on the floor beside her bed.<p>

"Come in." She called, lowering the music and pushing her head phones down so they were around her neck. The last people she accepted to be behind that door came in; her parents. She looked at them and blinked. What could they possibly want, and whatever it was better be worth interrupting her. "What?" She asked.

"We wanted to know if you were busy." Jeremey said.

"I'm busy." She said bluntly.

"...Doing what?"

"Nothing." Pam scoffed.

"Come on Sam, don't you want to go somewhere today? We could go mini golfing, or bowling..." Pam started. Sam stared at both of her parents like they had three heads. They seriously think they could get away with spending time with her after ignoring her for all this time? They really had some nerve. "Let's all go somewhere."

"Why?" Sam asked. Pam and Jeremey looked at each other.

"To have fun."

"Sure. 'To have fun,'" Sam started as she got up and went over to her couch. "I thought your version of 'fun' was ignoring your kid until something significant causes you to intrude in their life. Because that's the vibe I'm getting." She said, taking them both by surprise. She waited for them to answer, and when they didn't, she rolled her eyes and started to leave.

"Sam," Jeremey called, causing her to turn around. "Okay, listen-"

"I'm not going to listen. You're going to listen to _me,_ something you haven't been doing very well lately. I don't know what your deal is, and frankly, I don't care anymore. Either pick to acknowledge me, or keep acting like I don't exist. At least I'll be used to whatever you pick." She didn't want to deal with them anymore. She left the house, slamming the door on her way out. Her parents had her on an emotional roller coaster, and she hated it. She hated emotions so much. They made everything worse. Why did her parents chose to ignore her anyway? She didn't get, maybe she never would.

"Hey Sam," She heard from down the street. She turned around to see Danny walking up to her. She turned around and continued walking.

"Not now Danny," She said. He caught up with her and walked beside her.

"But I need to tell you something really important,"

"I really don't care, just leave me alone." He grabbed her hand to stop her from walking.

"What's your problem?" She stopped and looked at him. Everything was so frustrating, but no matter what she went through, Danny was always there for her, and she shouldn't have been rude, even if she was in the worst mood she had ever been in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused."

"Even more confused than when you saw that sign that said there were no signs allowed in the area?"

"Yeah, more than that." She pulled away and grabbed his hand as they continued down the street.

"What happened?"

"I totally blew up in my parents' face."

"Ooh, how'd they react?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I left before they could say anything."

"Okay, my advice: actually _talk _to your parents instead of screaming at them, trust me, that doesn't work." She scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. ...Anyway, you were going to tell me something?" She asked. He looked down the street before looking back at her.

"Yeah, follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her down the street. He turned when he got to his house and opened the door, looked around before going in and taking her up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and locked it, and Sam raised an eyebrow before looking at him. "You were right, okay? I have do have something I'm hiding, and I've been debating on telling you or not. But I made up my mind and decided to make a deal with you."

"And that would be?"

"That if I show you my secret, you talk to your parents and straighten out everything with them." She thought for a minute before looking at him.

"You're not a psycho killer, are you?"

"If you don't agree to my compromise then you'll never find out." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay. Just... try your best not to freak out, okay?" He didn't wait for answer and sighed. He closed his eyes before two blue rings appeared at his waist and traveled down his body in opposite directions. His plain T- shirt and jeans transformed into a black and white jumpsuit, his black hair turned to white, and if he'd open his eyes, they would've glowed green, not blue.

He was scared to open his eyes and see Sam's reaction. What if everything went wrong and she'd flip out, or tell someone what had happened. He was about to regret everything until he was tugged forward and suddenly felt lips on his.

"W-wha...? You're not freaked out?"

"What, you actually thought I didn't know?" Sam said. "Jeeze Danny, you practically gave it away." He had a confused look on his face.

"Well... I guess that's better than you freaking out about it."

"So, how many other of you past girlfriends know about this?" She asked.

"None. Just you, Jazz, and Tucker know."

"So, I'm special?"

"You're always will be in my eyes."

"You're corny."

"Admit it, that's what you love about me." She scoffed. "So, are you ready to fulfill you're part of the compromise." She thought about it. If she fixed everything with her parents, they'd be the loving, happy family they used to be three years ago, though it felt more than that. But that meant they'd be more involved in her life, approving and disapproving things, making her come home on a schedule, grounding her whenever she got detention, and the more she thought about it, the more she didn't like it. She liked it better when she could do whatever she wanted, she was basically running her own life now, and they chose not to be in it. And if they didn't want to be in it, so be it. She could do everything on her own. She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone. "...Sam?" Danny said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Then you can do it on your own."

"No, I mean I'm not going to do it." He looked shocked. Isn't that what she wanted? To be loved and accepted by her parents, to fix everything?

"What?"

"I like it better without them. I can make my own decisions without their opinion getting in my way, I can do whatever I want without them."

"Sam, that's not the right choice. You need your parents, your fourteen."

"I didn't need them all through middle school, and I didn't need them for anything. I still don't need them for anything. I'm doing better on my own than with them."

"Sam, you're making a horrible decision..."

"Your supposed to support my decisions." She said back.

"Not when they're ridiculous." She got up and started for the door.

"Then maybe I don't need you, just like I don't need them." He walked over to her and put his hand on the door, preventing her from leaving.

"Sam, I'm just trying to help."

"You want to help? Then leave me alone and let me make my own decisions. Or else, stay out of my way." He stared at the door she exited out of, and couldn't believe what just happened. She just threw everything away, she forgot about everything else in the world, just so she could do everything her way, just to go back to living like a parent-less teenager.

Not only did he just lose his girlfriend, but he just lost the girl known as Sam Manson.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Hell nah, you were not expecting that, were you? LOL OMG to see the look on your face, I'd probably die. But there's lose ties still, so you know what that means? SEQUEL! :D Get ready, this sequel is going to rock your socks. HELL YES<strong>

**So, review for the last time. Peace out and look out for the sequel**


End file.
